The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, a database is generally able to store various different types of content using objects. For example, the database may store standard types of content using standard objects and/or custom types of content using custom objects. However, techniques for storing content have generally exhibited various limitations.
For example, conventional database systems typically store objects across a single table, which inefficiently, or more often impractically, support storage of information with respect to multiple versions of content. As another example, conventional database systems do not necessarily take into account when different types of objects (i.e. storing different types of content) have some types of data which are different and some types of data which are common, such that the database does not maximize efficiency with respect to storing such data types.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling efficient and comprehensive storage of content types having different features by the database system.